Cangrejo sin pinzas
by Tanis Barca
Summary: AU 4 chords. Gamzee está con Tavros. Karkat tiene que pasar la noche solo y aunque eso le hubiese alegrado en circunstancias normales, esta vez no lo hace. Y tampoco puede dormir. POV Karkat, tercera persona. GamKar.


**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece, el universo de 4 chords tampoco.

* * *

Si tuviera que calificar el encuentro con Sollux, Karkat colocaría un bonito, gran y redondeado cero en la casilla de evaluación. Pero la mala nota no había sido culpa de Sollux, ni de Feferi, sino suya, sólo suya. Karkat jamás lo reconocería, ni siquiera para si mismo, pero lo cierto era que pocas cosas podrían parecerle buenas en esos momentos. Y menos después de la llamada de esa misma tarde.

Sollux no se había dado cuenta, no demasiada, porque Karkat era cascarrabias y malhumorado por naturaleza y eso él lo agradecía en casos como aquellos. Si hubiese tenido que dar explicaciones del porqué de su humor turbado y explosivo, le habría faltado el tiempo y el aire, además de que nunca se lo hubiese contado a un desconocido casi total como lo era Sollux todavía. Ni siquiera se lo habría dicho de ser un buen amigo. Karkat se había aguantado las ganas de gritar durante toda la tarde y ahora, ya bien entrada la noche, no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo.

Mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta del apartamento, pensó que su vida no podría ser más desastrosa. Caminando por el pasillo sin encender las luces, dio varios tumbos hasta que terminó recalando en su habitación, permaneciendo a oscuras. Se apoyó en la puerta y las paredes, medio arrastrándose hasta la cama como si fuera un animal herido. Él se sentía de esa forma realmente. Un animal al que le hubieran arrancado una pata de cuajo. Cayó sobre el colchón como un plomo pesado y silencioso, hundiéndose en su propia miseria. Karkat suspiró, aunque el sonido más bien fue como un quejido ahogado. Inmediatamente después soltó una palabrota, una segunda, y una tercera, y otra, y otra más hasta que se quedó sin aliento. Imbuido por lo oscuro y solitario del cuarto, sólo podía pensar en lo jodidamente gilipollas que era Gamzee, porque Gamzee era el único imbécil de todo ese asunto. O de eso quería convencerse. No era su culpa, ni la de Tavros, por más que su alterada y belicosa cabeza quisiera pensar eso sobre él.

Gamzee no debería haber accedido a pasar la noche con otro. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo? ¿Y en qué pensaba cuando se lo soltó así, tan de repente, por teléfono?

Karkat frunció el ceño, hundiendo la cara en la almohada por un momento para ahogar el sentimiento de abandono que le estaba arrastrando hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Fue una mala idea, porque su olor estaba por todas partes y eso era malo para él. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza y apoyar la barbilla entre los brazos, al menos para poder respirar mejor, aunque nada arregló el desastre. Sin querer se vio pensando en todas las veces que había estado a solas con él y en todas las tonterías que había hecho o dicho sólo para molestarle. Casi las recordaba con nostalgia, como si fueran cosas buenas o dulces. Luego su memoria saltó hasta el día que Gamzee llegó a casa cubierto de sangre y la cara cruzada por una herida triple de vidrio roto, y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Recordó su propia determinación a no dejarlo pasar solo por eso, su abrazo, todo. No pudo evitar bufar, molesto consigo mismo. En su ciega irracionalidad, creía que era una gran injusticia que su amigo le estuviera pagando así, no veía que realmente el injusto era él. Aunque tampoco le importaba no verlo…

— Maldito idiota. — murmuró Karkat en la oscuridad, ladeando el cuerpo para encogerse y acurrucarse de cara a la pared. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes y los puños, doblados contra el pecho.

Por un rato sólo se concentró en respirar. Inhalar y exhalar, una tarea sencilla para relajarse y poder intentar conciliar el sueño. Estaba tan emocionalmente agotado que ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa para ponerse el pijama. Ni siquiera tenía hambre. Ni siquiera…

…

Suspiró de nuevo. Y el suspiro sonó tan fuerte que hasta pareció que había otra persona allí con él. Pero eso era una mera ilusión, imaginaciones suyas, fantasías sin sentido. Una quimera que le hacía daño, como astillas clavándose en la piel, en los músculos y en los órganos.

Abrió los ojos, notando que no había diferencia entre tenerlos cerrados o abiertos. Karkat volvió a ladearse, cambiando a la posición contraria, encogiéndose un poco más sobre si mismo. Acurrucado así, la cama le parecía mucho más grande que de costumbre. Chasqueó la lengua -tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.- y trató de acomodarse mejor, quedando finalmente tumbado boca arriba. No se distinguía el techo así que le parecía estar mirando al infinito, hacia un agujero negro sin fin.

Lentamente, Karkat fue poco a poco entornando los ojos hasta cerrarlos, para nuevamente abrirlos de igual forma. Se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir. Tanto tiempo odiando a Gamzee por joderle las noches y resultaba que sin él tampoco podía conciliar ningún tipo de sueño. Eso se le hacía patético y enfermizo… y extraño a la vez. ¿Significaba eso que le echaba de menos? Quería negarlo, decir que no con todas su fuerzas, pero sería inútil hacerlo. ¿Para qué? Él no se iba a enterar de eso, así que podía pensar tranquilo lo que más le diese la gana

Despacio cerró los ojos otra vez, le escocían si los mantenía abiertos demasiado tiempo seguido y sabía lo que significaba. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que, aunque los tuviese un único segundo abiertos mirando a la nada, estos se le llenaban de agua. Llegó un momento en que tratar de detener las lágrimas era estúpido, que por más que se tragase el sentimiento de cólera siempre iba a emerger la melancolía y la derrota.

En silencio, Karkat se abandonó a las emociones y lloró en solitario, dejando que los sollozos sacudieran su pecho igual que las olas cuando se estrellaban furiosamente contra un farallón de roca. Aspiraba hondo para impedir que los hipidos se oyeran demasiado altos aunque sólo fuese él el que los iba a escuchar. Sentía que aquello debía quedarse en poco más que un eco sumergido y agónico, escondido en lo más profundo del corazón para que nadie pudiera saber de ello nunca.

Karkat no durmió aquella noche. Y cuando se levantó por la mañana, con las primeras luces del amanecer, y se vio al espejo, vio sus ojos hinchados y rojos y las ojeras oscuras pensando que, por primera vez en su vida, estas últimas se habían hecho más grandes de lo que estaban el día anterior.


End file.
